STAR
by SMKA
Summary: luhan adalah bintang dilangit malam yang kehilangan bulannya. YAOI. pair KrAy dengan Xi Luhan didalamnya bersama Kim Jongdae. exo fanfiction


**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : STAR**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan**

**Zhang Yixing**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Kim Jongdae**

**Pair : Kray**

**Other cast :**

**Summary : luhan adalah bintang dilangit malam yang kehilangan bulannya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**it's YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AND NO SR**

Namja itu sedang menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya serta menyembunyikan wajah imutnya diantara kedua lututnya tersebut. Namja ini baru saja menginjak usia yang bisa dibilang sangatlah muda, umurnya baru saja lima tahun. Namun dia harus menerima kenyataan pahit yang menyapa dirinya saat ini. Mungkin dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara kedua orang tuanya tapi yang dia tau sangat pasti adalah kedua orang tuanya selalu berteriak-teriak, saling memaki satu dengan yang lainnya.

Dia memang tidak tau apa yang dilakukan appanya sampai eommanya selalu mengeluarkan isakannya setiap malam. Mereka selalu melakukan hal itu didalam kamar mereka dan disinilah namja manis itu, didepan kamar kedua orang tuanya sambil terisak. Berharap kedua orang tuanya mendengar dirinya yang terisak dan menyadari keberadaannya didepan kamar itu serta menyudahi pertengakran diantara mereka. Namun sepertinya itu hanya impian seorang Xi Luhan. Dia sangat yakin isakannya tidak terdengar sedikitpun kedalam. Karena suara isakan eomma dan suara teriakan appanya selalu menjadi dominan dirumah ini serta membuat suaranya sendiri menjadi bagian yang resesif.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk ditaruhnya dikedua tangannya "hentikan oemma, hentikan appa jebal" serunya bermolog ria diikuti dengan isakannya.

Namun suara didalam tetap saja tidak memperdulikan isakan luhan didepan kamar ini.

CKLEK

Terlihat seorang namja dengan tubuh mungil, dengan sigap dia mengangkat tubuh mungil luhan dan membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat sang eomma. Dia adalah Xi Yizing namun dapat dipastikan setelah ini dia akan kemba;I kemarga aslinya yaitu Zhang. Dia terus menggendong luhan dengan erat seakan tidak ingin kehilangan aegya satu-satunya itu "cepat pergi dari sini yifan dan pernah berani menyentuh aegyaku" seru yixing kemudian.

Dengan perkataan itu pun, keluarlah seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari yixing dengan badan tegapnya dan rambut blondenya yang kontras dengan mata biru yang dia miliki. Dia adalah Xi Yi Fan, dan dia adalah appa dari luhan serta suami dari yixing namun sepertinya sebentar lagi itu akan berubah "baiklah, biarkan aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada aegyaku" pintanya.

Dengan itu yixing menuruni luhan dari gendongannya lalu membiarkannya mendekat kearah appanya itu. Dengan perlahan kris menyelipkan surai luhan kebelakang dan dia juga mencium kedua mata luhan "lulu mau berjanji satu hal pada appa?" Tanya kris dengan senyuman lembut.

Luhan hanya mengangguk menanggapi kata-kata ayahnya.

Kris lalu kembali tersenyum "ambil buku diarymu kehadapan appa, kajja cepat" perintahnya kepada luhan. Dengan itupun luhan berlari kearah kamarnya dan dapat dipastikan dia pasti mengambil buku diary-nya.

Yixing memandangnya tajam "apa yang ingin kau lakukan kris, jangan berlaku macam-macam, jangan membalikkan fakta dan memperlihatkan kepada luhan bahwa yang salah adalah aku bukan kau, kenyataannya kau yang salah yifan, kau yang meninggalkan kita" pintanya panjang lebar.

Kris hanya tersenyum "aku hanya ingin luhan mengingat perkataanku hari ini karena aku tidak ingin kesempatan terakhirku untuk berbicara dengannya saat ini menjadi percuma karena luhan yang dapat dipastikan tidak mengerti semua perkataanku" serunya lalu tersenyum.

Derap langkah kaki kacil belari keluar dari kamar luhan. Namja mungil ini berlari dan berhenti tepat didepan hadapan appanya dengan membawa sebuah buku yang berwarna merah pekat polos, dia menyerahkan itu kepada appanya. Kris yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil buku itu lagi.

Kris mengambil buku itu lalu menuliskan beberapa kata-kata disana. Luhan dan lay hanya mengerutkan kening mereka melihat tingkah kris. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi kris untuk menyelesaikan catatan itu, mungkin sekitar lima belas menit kris memberikan kembali buku itu kepada pemiliknya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah aegya sendiri –luhan-.

Luhan menerima buku itu lalu kembali menatap appanya yang sudah siap melenggang pergi dengan membawa tas koper ditangannya, kris mendudukan dirinya mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi badan aegya kecilnya, dia mencium kening luhan lama sekali "appa tau kamu tidak akan mengerti situasinya saat ini namun yang perlu kamu ketahui bahwa inilah yang terbaik untuk keluarga kita, wo ai ne xiao lu, wo hen ai ni" seru kris lalu dia mencium kening aegyanya lama sekali.

Dengan itupun lay kembali membawa luhan kedalam gendongannya dan dia memeluknya erat sekali seakan dia takut luhan akan mengikuti appanya dan memilih untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Namun entah mengapa luhan hanya diam dan tidak menangis saat melihat kris appanya pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Dia hanya bingung, dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara eomma dan appanya itu. Mengapa juga appanya pergi? Entahlah dia tidak mengerti semuanya karena itu dia tidak dapat mengeluarkan air matanya. Yang dia tau dia tidak lagi tangisan dimata lay namun hanya malah terlihat emosinya yang penuh dengan kekesalan ditambah dengan kekecewaan.

Lay membawa luhan kedalam kamarnya dengan kris. Dia membaringkan luhan diranjangnya dan mengusap surainya sayang "mulai malam ini kita tidur berdua oke chagiya" tawarnya dengan senyuman berdimplenya itu.

Luhan yang memang sangat senang dapat tidur dengan eommanya itu hanya membulatkan matanya, kaget dengan tawaran lay saat itu "jinjja eomma? Huah ini akan sampai selamanya kan eomma?" Tanya luhan antusias.

Lay tersenyum melihat tingkah luhan malaikat kecilnya ini "tentu saja, luhan mau kan tidur sama eomma?" Tanya lay melembut.

Luhan beralih memeluk eommanya "tentu saja, eomma kajja kita tidur luhan sudah ngantuk sekali, besok kan luhan mau masuk elementary school" rengeknya.

Lay ikut berbaring disebelah luhan lalu mencium surai aegyanya itu "luhan mau masuk sekolah yang kemarin appa bilang? Atau mau masuk tempat lain?" Tanya lay kepada luhan. Dengan itu luhan memikirkan apa yang lay katakana karena jujur saja luhan sangat tidak mengerti. Dia bahkan tidak tau sekolah mana yang dibilang oleh appanya. Dia hanya tau bahwa dirinya akan masuk elementary school karena banyak temannya yang mengatakan mereka akan masuk elementary school.

Luhan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya "entahlah eomma, aku tidak mengerti" jawabnya sangat polos.

Lay hanya menepuk jidatnya mendengar penuturan aegyanya. Dia bukannya menyesali kepolosan aegyanya namun dia lupa bahwa dia berbicara dengan anak yang usianya baru menginjak usia lima tahun. Mana mungkin dia mengerti semua ucapan lay. Dan dengan bodohnya lay melayangkan pertanyaan yang sangat tidak familiar untuk luhan.

Lay lalu tersenyum "yasudah sekarang luhan tidur dulu saja, besok kita akan daftar ke-elementary school, jja lu tidur" seru lay pada akhirnya.

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya lucu lalu mulai mencoba memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menenggelamkan dirinya dialam mimpi yang selalu dapat membuat dirinya lupa akan semua masalah.

Luhan mempunyai penyakit. Entah apa namanya, lay maupun semua orang tidak mengetahui hal itu. Luhan adalah seseorang yang melupakan semua hal negative yang terjadi pada hari-hari hanya dengan masuk kealam mimpi. Karena dari itu dapat dipastikan besok saat dia membuka matanya dia tidak ingat bahwa mulai hari ini appanya tidak akan lagi pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun sudah terlewati, luhan sudah duduk dibangku kelas tiga sekolahnya. Satu hal yang luhan sadari hidupnya berubah adalah, dia tidak pernah melihat lagi appanya pulang kerumah. Dan satu lagi adalah, eommanya yang menjadi wanita karier yang tidak pernah ada untuknya dan lebih sibuk ya walaupun luhan type anak yang menceritakan segalanya kepada eommanya dan begitupun dengan eommanya yang selalu terbuka hal sekecil apapun pada luhan. Mungkin terdengar bodoh, luhan yang notabene anak berusia delapan tahun harus mendengarkan cerita lay yang lebih besar kemungkinan tidak dimengerti oleh luhan.

Namun lay tetap melakukan kegiatan itu begitupun dengan luhan yang tetap mendengarkan ceritanya eommanya itu. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang mengganjal dihatinya, satu pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin dia tanyakan pada eommanya namun selalu diurungkan niatnya itu. Yaitu keberadaan appanya, karena sungguh dia tidak mengetahui bahkan dia lupa mengapa appanya tidak lagi pulang kerumah mereka. Hanya hal-hal manis yang dia ingat.

Saat ini luhan sedang asik duduk dikursi dikelasnya. Dia mempunya sitmate yang sudah menjadi teman satu-satunya yang dia miliki sejak dia duduk dibangku kelas satu sampai saat ini. Namanya Kim Jongdae atau biasa dipanggil Chen, dia sangat cengeng dan tidak ingin lepas dari luhan ini. Sehun sangat cengeng membuat luhan selalu ada disampingnya.

Saat ini chen sedang tidur dipaha luhan, luhan diam karena sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini "chen sampai kapan kau ingin tidur? Aku ingin makan, ayolah chen" bujuk luhan.

Mendengar temannya mengeluh, chen langsung bangkit dari acara bermanjanya lalu beralih menggandeng tangan luhan –as always- "ayo kita makan, hari ini kita donut saja, aku sedang ingin makan donut" serunya lalu menarik tangan luhan.

Beginilah luhan dan chen. Chen selalu menggandeng tangan luhan dimanapun dan jika luhan tidak menurut maka dapat dipastikan chen akan marah besar padanya. Chen juga tidak pernah ingin duduk dengan yang lain selain dengan luhan seorang.

Dan seperti biasa juga hari ini mereka lewati dengan kemesraan bukan berbau cinta tapi berbau ketulusan yang ditampilkan oleh kedua namja polos berusia delapan tahunn itu. Saat ini mereka sedang menghabiskan makanan mereka dikantin.

Luhan terus saja menunggu chen yang sedang makan disampingnya. Luhan menatap kosong kedepan. Melihat temannya berlaku aneh sontak chen memegang tangan luhan membuat luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah chen.

Chen menatap luhan bingung "waeyo lu? Ada yang lulu pikirkan?" tanyanya dengan suara khas anak kecil.

Luhan hanya menatap chen dengan serius "aku bingung chen" jawabnya yang bertingkah seolah dia bukanlah murid disekolah dasar.

Chen hanya memasang wajah bingungnya "apa yang kau bingungan? Bingung itu apa?" Tanya chen dengan polosnya.

Luhan merubah kursinya menjadi berhadapan dengan chen "chen punya appa?" Tanya luhan tiba-tiba.

Chen tersontak kaget "apa yang kamu tanyakan lu, tentu saja aku punya appa, aku juga eomma serta hyung dan saeng" jawab chen panjang.

Luha semakin bingung dengan jawaban chen "lalu apakah appa chen pulang kerumah setiap hari?" lanjutnya lagi dengan serius.

Chen mengerutkan keningnya "tentu saja, lulu kenapa jadi menanyakan tentang appaku sih?" balasnya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Luhan menundukan kepalanya "luhan juga punya appa, tapi appa luhan tidak pulang kerumah setiap hari" jawabnya lirih.

Sungguh luhan itu tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya, dia benar-benar lupa. Dia sangat merutuki penyakitnya yang satu itu, penyakit yang membuatnya selalu lupa dengan rasa sakit yang dia alami. Membuatnya seperti orang bodoh setiap bangun dipagi hari. Hanya kenangan manis yang dia ingin dihari-harinya.

Chen tiba-tiba buka suara "oh karena itu, bukankah eomma dan appamu memang sudah bercerai?" cercahnya dengan santai.

Luhan langsung menatap chen dalam. Dia mencari kebohongan dari teman seperjuangannya selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Namun nihil, yang dia dapatkan adalah kepolosan sama seperti yang dia miliki dimatanya. Dia bukan tidak mengerti arti kata bercerai, tapi dia hanya ragu apakah teori 'bercerai' yang dia deskripsikan sama dengan teori 'bercerai' pada arti yang sesungguhnya.

Luhan menatap chen "kau tau darimana chen?" tanyanya bingung.

Chen menepuk bahu luhan pelan "dari eommaku, dia yang mengatakannya padaku, aku juga sesekali mendengar dari beberapa orang tua dikelas kita yang sering berkumpul bersama eomma saat menunggu aegya-aegya mereka disekolah, mereka mengatakan lay ahjumma sudah bercerai dengan kris ahjussi dari dulu" terangnya dingin.

Luhan shock. Dia shock dengan kenyataan yang dia terima dari mulut temannya sendiri itu. Dengan itu dia lebih memilih kembali kekelas, tidak lupa juga dia menggandeng tangan chen untuk kembali kekelas dan memaksanya untuk menyelesaikan makannya itu.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung luhan hanya terus memikirkan perkataan sitmatenya itu. Dia sangat percaya dengan teman satu bangkunya itu, karena sangat mengenal siapa chen itu. Dia tidak mungkin berbohong. Anak sepolos chen tidak mungkin berbohong kepada luhan. Itulah menurutnya.

Namun dia memilih untuk diam. Satu hal yang sangat ini ingin dia lakukan adalah pulang kerumah dan bertanya kepada eommanya tentang kebenaran yang dikatakan oleh chen.

.

.

.

Malam ini lay baru saja pulang kerumah dengan buah tangan yang dibawanya. Hari ini dia membawa sebuah sepeda berwarna ungu untuk anaknya tercinta. Dia ingat luhan meminta dibelikan sepeda beberapa waktu yang lalu padanya dan dengan itu hari ini dia memberikan luhan hadiah itu.

Luhan terlihat asik dengan mainan barunya itu, dia berkali-kali jatuh namun dia kembali bangkit lagi dan lagi untuk terus mencoba sepedanya. Dia termasuk kedalam kategori namja imut yang tingginya bisa dikatakan tidak tinggi itu. Namun dia pantang menyerah, dia terus mencoba sepeda sampai pada akhirnya kakinya sudah penuh dengan luka sampai dia juga tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menggerakkan kakinya yang terasa ngilu itu bila digerakkan. Dan dengan itu, luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya dengan sepeda baru itu. Dia memilik untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menghampiri lay yang sudah siap dengan kotak P3K dipangkuannya.

Sudah tau apa yang terjadi pada anaknya dengan sigap membawa luhan duduk disofa ruang keluarga dan mulai mengobati luka luhan satu demi satu #kenapa ga pake kekuatan healingnya aja ya lay?#

Luhan tidak menangis, juga tidak meringis kesakitan saat diobati dan hal ini membuat lay binggung. Bayangkan saja, anak berumur delapan tahun seharusnya menangis saat dia berdarah namun berbeda dengan luhan yang malah hanya melihat kegiatan lay yang sedang mengobati lukanya.

'dia mirip kris, mirip sekali, dia dingin sama seperti appanya namun bila dikeluarga dibawel sama juga seperti kris, ya tuhan sampai kapan aku dapat menghindar dari luhan yang terus mengingatkan diriku dari sosok appanya ini' batin lay diikuti dengan air mata yang mulai turun membasahi pipi lay.

Luhan yang melihat keadaan lay yang hanya menundukan kepalanya itu mulai angkat bicara "andaikan ada appa mungkin aku bisa lebih cepat naik sepeda, mungkin aku tidak perlu mendapatkan semua luka ini karena pasti appa akan memegangi sepedaku" serunya berandai.

Lay mendongakan pandangannya kearah aegyanya. Dia kaget, kaget dengan pengandaian luhan. Apakah luhan sudah sadar bahwa appanya tidak pernah pulang kerumah karena memang dia tidak akan pernah pulang lagi? Apakah luhan sudah sadar dari kebohongan yang lay katakana bahwa appanya sedang bekerja dichina? Apakah luhan? Apakah luhan akan meminta jawaban yang sebenarnya setelah ini?

Lay hanya terdiam, dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakana. Satu hal yang sangat disadari adalah, luhan sangat merindukan sosok appanya. Dia mulai merasa kehilangan.

Luhan kembali angkat bicara "eomma, tadi aku bertanya pada chen tentang appanya" terang luhan.

Lay mengangkat kepalanya, melihat aegyanya yang polos ini "untuk apa bertanya tentang appanya chen chagi?" tanyanya melembut.

Luhan menggeleng "entahlah eomma, aku hanya menanyakan apakah appanya chen pulang setiap hari atau tidak kerumah" lanjutnya.

Lay kembali menatap luhan "dia berbeda sayang" jawabnya menahan tangis.

Luhan lalu memandang lay "berbeda apanya eomma? Apa karena aomma dan appanya chen tidak bercerai karena itu appa chen selalu pulang kerumah setiap hari, dan karena eomma dan appa bercerai makanya appa tidak pulang kerumah setiap hari ya eomma?" Tanya luhan polos seraya memandang lay.

Lay yang mendengar hal itu hanya membulatkan matanya. Antara percaya dengan tidak. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa luhan seorang namja berumur delapan tahun mengetahui kata cerai dan mengatakannya dengan nada bicara setenang ini?

Lay mengusap surai luhan "hanya kedewasaanmu kelak yang akan menjawab semuanya luhan, sekarang jja kita tidur" ajak lay.

Dengan itupun lay dan luhan masuk kedalam kamar dan mencoba menyelami alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Namun sepertinya lay tidak bisa secepat luhan masuk kealam tidurnya. Dia masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatan oleh luhan barusan. Secepat itukah luhan mengerti segalanya? Haruskah dia menjelaskan perceraiannya dengan kris? Apakah luhan sanggup mendengarkan segalanya? Tidak ini tidak semudah yang dibayangkan dan diucapkan. Mungkin luhan memang harus mengetahui segalanya tapi mungkin juga tidak sekarang. Lay masih normal dengan tidak bercerita hal yang sangat rumit kepada luhan yang dapat dipastikan luhan tidak akan mengerti. Apakah lay harus diam terus? Sampai kapan? Lay hanya ingin anaknya itu mengetahui segalanya bukan dari penjelasannya tapi dari pemikirannya sendiri dikala luhan dewasa kelak nanti.

Apakah lay sanggup menjawab segala pertanya luhan tentang appanya sampai nanti berada dititik kedewasaan dimana dia akan mengetahui segala hal tentang kris dengan sendirinya? Lalu kapan luhan sampai dititik dimana dia dikatakan sudah dewasa dan mengerti semua hal yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya? Harus berapa banyak waktu lagi yang harus lay lewati untuk menanti kedewasaan menyapa putra kecilnya itu?

Satu hal yang ada didiri lay, dia hanya perlu bertahan. Bila dia saja rapuh lalu bagaimana dengan luhan yang bersandar padanya? Kalau dia saja kalah oleh pahitnya kenyataan yang menyapanya lalu bagaimana dengan luhan yang terkena imbas dari kenyataan ini? dan dengan fikiran positife itupun membawa lay jatuh kealam mimpinya, berharap kali ini otak luhan mengkategorikan pertanyaan tentang appanya hari ini termasuk dalam kenyataan pahit yang akan dimakan oleh penyakitnya saat dia memejamkan matanya kelak.

.

.

.

Harapan lay berjalan dengan sempurna. Entah kenyataan selalu berpihak padanya atau mungkin memang otak luhan yang bekerja dengan sangat baik. Tiga tahun sudah luhan dan lay jalani kembali setelah kata 'cerai' sempat mencemari pikiran luhan sebelumnya. Sekarang luhan sudah duduk dibangku kelas enam elementary school ah tapi itu hanya beberapa saat lagi saja, karena saat ini adalah hari dimana kelulusan akan diumumkan. luhan melupakan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya otaknya menghapus tentang pertanyaan mengenai appanya. Entah kenapa, mungkin otaknya meklasifikasikan semua hal mengenai appanya adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan dan itu membuatnya pantas dihapuskan oleh penyakit yang dideritanya sejak kecil itu.

Kali ini saatnya diumumkan peringkat nilai kelulusan.

Saat ini baru saja diumumkan siapa yang menempati peringkat empat, dan itu adalah chen yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan sitmate luhan. Luhan bertepuk tangan riang mendengar itu. Luhan selalu masuk sepuluh besar selama bersekolah dielementary school tapi jika dia boleh jujur, dia tidak terlalu berharap kali ini. Tapi dia sudah tau pasti chen masuk lima besar, as always.

Saat sedang asik berkutat dengan pikirannya tiba-tiba chen menghampirinya lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Luhan sontak membalas pelukan chen "cukkae ya chen kamu masuk peringkat lima besar" ucapnya dengan sangat tulus.

Chen mengangguk didalam pelukan luhan "kamu juga cukkae ya sudah jadi peringkat delapan" terangnya.

Sontak luhan melepaskan pelukannya kepada chen. Apa? Peringkat delapan? Ah iya luhan memang tidak mendengarkan lagi pengumuman itu setelah dia mendengar nama chen diucapkan. Ah apa? Dia malah mementingkan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum manis kearah chen lalu setelahnya chen pergi meninggalkan luhan sendiri. Chen berbaur dengan teman-teman yang lainnya sedangkan luhan? Luhan itu penyendiri, bahkan ada yang tega mengatakan dia adalah anak autis tapi yasudah bairkan saja toh luhan tidak mengambil pusing itu. yang dia tahu, dia hidup dan semuanya lancar dia jalanin jadi dia tidak mau menuntu apapun lagi.

Saat sedang asik berdiam diri tiba-tiba ada sesosok namja tinggi dengan rambut blonde menghampirinya. Sontak luhan berdiri dihadapannya dan terpaku.

Namja itu. Namja yang selama enam tahun ini hilang dari hidupnya yang mungkin lebih dia harapkan menghilang dari hidupnya –meninggal- tapi sekarang dia sedang berdiri manis didepan mata luhan dengan senyuman mengembang.

Luhan membulatkan matanya, kakinya menegang dan llidahnya terasa kelu "appa" sebutnya dengan lancar. Dia tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Banyak hal ingin dia tanyakan kepada appanya itu namun entah mengapa lidah ini menjadi kelu dan tidak mampu berucap apapun didepan appanya ini. Luhan memang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan appanya, namun luhan berani bersumpah atas nama tuhan bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah appanya yang bisa dikatakan sangatlah mirip dengannya itu.

Kris hanya duduk disamping luhan, dipinggir lapangan rumput sebuah villa dimana disana dilansungkan acara pengumuman sekaligus perpisahan untuk elementary school luhan. Kris tidak memerintahkan luhan untuk duduk disampingnya namun diri luhan sendiri yang munduduki dirinya disamping kris appanya.

Kris menatap langit "anak appa sudah besar ya" serunya

Luhan hanya tersenyum "tentu dong appa" sahutnya riang.

Kris menghadap dirinya "kamu masih takut dengan bulan?" Tanya appanya.

Sontak luhan tertawa mendengarnya. Yap! Luhan takut bulan saat kecil dulu.

**FLASBACK**

_**Namja imut itu sedang berada digendongan appanya "appa kita mau kemana? Turunkan lulu appa, lulu tidak mau keatas, lulu tidak mau liat bulan" serunya histeris.**_

_**Appanya hanya terdiam lalu setelah mereka duduk sampai dibalkon depan rumah mereka dilantai dua, kris menduduki luhan dipembatas jalan setinggi perut orang dewasa yang tebuat dari semen #ah pokoknya kaya yang dilantai2 atas rumah tuh, tapi jaman sekarang kan pake trails besi gitu nah kalo jaman dulu rumahku pake semen jadi bisa didudukin# sontak luhan memejamkan matanya seakan tidak ingin melilhat bulan.**_

_**Kris hanya tersenyum "bulan itu indah" rayu kris namun luhan tidak bergemi dan terus memejamkan matanya.**_

_**Seminggu sudah berlalu, setiap hari kris selalu melakukan hal yang sama kepada luhan, yaitu membuatnya memandang bulan setiap malam dan kali ini luhan mulai mengintip warna bulan dari celah-celah jarinya yang menutupi matanya.**_

_**Sampai saat ini sebulan sudah berlalu dan kris berhasil, luhan tidak lagi takut melihat bulan. Dan mala mini seperti biasanya kris kembali membawa luhan untuk melihat bulan.**_

_**Luhan terus memandangi bulan .**_

_**Kris yang berada disampingnya hanya tersenyum "katakan pada bulan 'BULAN LUHAN MINTA UANG'" perintah kris pada luhan.**_

_**Luhan yang notabene masih namja kecil hanya menuruti "BULAN LUHAN MINTA UANG" teriaknya lantang.**_

_**Dengan itu kris merogoh kantung kemejanya #ceritanya baru pulang kerja# mengambil selembar uang won #kalo jamanan dulu aku dikasihnya Cuma seribu perak# lalu menyerahkannya kepada luhan kemudian dia bertanya "uang itu darimana?" tanyanya.**_

_**Luhan mengambil uang itu #matre# "dari appa tentu saja" jawabnya polos.**_

_**Kris tersenyum lalu menggeleng "aniyo, ini dari bulan tapi tadi dia menitipkannya pada appa untuk diberikan pada luhan" jawabnya.**_

_**Luhan hanya bingung dan mengecap appanya pembohong.**_

_**Kejadian ini terus berlangsung selama tiga bulan. Luhan selalu menjawab uang yang diberikan kris itu dari appanya bukan dari bulan seperti yang dikatakan oleh kris.**_

_**Namun pada akhirnya luhan percaya dengan ucapan kris. Dia mulai mengatakan bahwa uang itu datangnya dari bulan bukan dari appanya.**_

_**Dia mulai mendengarkan segala perkataan appanya, seperti appanya bilang "kalau punya uang itu ditaruh dibawah bantal nanti uangnya bisa beranak" dan semenjak itu luhan selalu menaruh uangnya dibawah bantal dikamarnya #ini serius aku masih lakuin sampe sekarang#**_

_**Sampai saat dimalam dimana besoknya kris pergi, dia menyempatkan dirinya membawa luhan kebalkon seperti biasan**_

_**Kris menatap langit malam "kamu tau luhan, kamu itu bintang dan appa bulannya lalu eomma adalah langit malam. Kamu harus bisa bersinar menerangi langit malam walau suatu hari nanti langit malam tidak harus kehilangan bulannya, arraseo?" perintah kris yang diikuti anggukan oleh luhan**_

**FLASBACK END**

Luhan kembali kealam sadarnya "sudah tidak appa, gomawo sudah membuatku tidak takut dengan keindahan bulan" jawab luhan.

Kris tersenyum "appa hanya ingin bilang, jadilah namja yang sangat dingin untuk dirimu sendiri namja yang tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya dan namja yang menyimpan segala sakitnya sendiri, jadilah namja yang peduli terhadap sekitar, terutama pada langit malam, ini akan sedikit rumit tapi appa tau mengerti semuanya" seru kris tinggi kepada bocah berumur sebelah tahunan ini.

Luhan yang memang mengerti mulai menitikan air matanya "kenapa appa pergi? Karena wanita lain?" tanyanya pada akhirnya

Kris hanya tersenyum miris "iya, appa pergi untuk wanita lain dan appa sudah memiliki keluarga baru" seru kris dingin.

Luhan mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Sontak kris memalingkan pandangannya kepada luhan "hey kamu bukan anak TK lagi, jadi berhenti menangis" serunya dengan nada dingin.

Luhan lalu berdiri "mungkin aku lebih memilih menjadi anak TK, appa tau kenapa? karena saat aku ditaman kanak-kanak dulu masih ada appa disampingku, dan keluarga kita masih sangatlah utuh tidak seperti sekarang" jawabnya lalu pergi kedalam kamar divilla itu tanpa menghiraukan pandangan teman-temannya yang memandangnya aneh.

.

.

.

Enam tahun sudah terlewati, luhan baru saja selesai diwisuda oleh pihak sekolah.

Dia harus menyiapkan pidatonya untuk weekend mendatang karena nilai UN dia lebih tinggi dibanding dengan sepupunya yang seumuran dengannya. Jadi dia diwajibkan mengucapkan beberapa kata dihadapan keluarga besarnya.

Semenjak enam tahun lalu, penyakit luhan sembuh. Dia sembuh dengan segala penyakit yang menghapus memori menyakitkan dihdupkan. Sekarang dia merasakan dan mengingat semua yang ada dia alami.

Dia juga sudah pindah rumah. Dulu dia tinggal dikota namun sekarang dia tinggal didesa yang bisa dibilang cukup terpencil.

Saat pindah dia melihat buku dairy-nya saat kecil dulu.

**FLASBACK**

_**Luhan dan eommanya baru saja sampai dirumah barunya. Dia tidak lagi tidur bersama dengan eommanya, sekarang dia sudah memiliki kamar sendiri. Malam ini luhan tidak bisa tidur, dia tidak bisa tidur ditempat yang asing baginya.**_

_**Dengan itu dia lebih memilih membongkar barang-barangnya untuk sedikit ditata setidaknya sampai matanya mengajak luhan untuk masuk kealam mimpi. Luhan memiliki boneka sangat banyak namun dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menata boneka kali ini. Dia lebih memilih menata buku-buku novel dan comicnya terlebih dahulu yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dihitung itu #engga deh boong, aku bisa kok ngitung novel sama comicku tapi kayak kurang kerjaan aja ngitungin begituan#"**_

_**Saat sedang asik menata tiba-tiba luhan menemukan sebuah buku berwarna merah pekat. Dia dengan cekatan mengambil benda itu. Dia mengenal benda itu dengan sangat baik. Itu adalah buku diarynya saat dulu dia berada ditaman kanak-kanak.**_

_**Dia membuka satu persatu lembar buku itu. Sampai dia terhenti disebuah lembar terakhir yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangan yang dapat dikatakan sangat rapih berbeda dengan tulisan luhan yang saat itu baru menginjak umur lima tahun dan jangan tanyakan seberapa berantakan tulisan luhan saat itu. **_

_**Dia mulai membacanya perlahan.**_

_**01 desember 2000**_

_**Hal ini mungkin tidak akan kamu mengerti jika appa mengatakannya langsung saat ini padamu lu.**_

_**Semuanya terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan.**_

_**Bila kamu sudah besar dan kamu melihat tulisan ini lagi, appa hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa apa yang eomma dan appa lakukan saat ini adalah keputusan terbaik untuk kita berdua mungkin memang ini bukan keputusan terbaik untukmu.**_

_**Ketahuilah suatu hari nanti kamu akan mengerti segalanya.**_

_**Appa hanya ingin mengatakan **_

_**Wo ai ni **_

_**Wo hen ai ni luhan**_

_**#appa aku chinese jadi dia sedikit ngerti kosakata chinese#**_

_**Saat itu juga luhan dengan sesegera mungkin mengambil handphonenya dan menyambungkan hubungannya dengan telfon appanya.**_

_**Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi luhan menunggu kris mengangkat telfonnya.**_

"_**yoboseo?"**_

"_**ini aku luhan appa" jawabnya parau.**_

"_**oh kamu lu, ada apa?"**_

"_**aku hanya ingin bertemu appa, bisakah?" Tanya luhan**_

_**Sungguh demi tuhan, luhan hanya ingin bertemu hanya sekedar ingin melihat sosok yang tidak dilihatnya selama dua belas tahun lamanya itu.**_

"_**maafkan appa lu tapi appa tidak bisa, bisakah kamu tidak menghubungi appa lagi? Appa sudah memiliki keluarga baru sekarang, dan kamu tau appa harus menjaga perasaan mereka, mereka akan sakit bila mendengar percakapan kita"**_

_**Luhan terisak "bukankah seharusnya aku yang appa jaga hatinya? Yang ditinggal oleh appa selama dua belas tahun itu aku appa bukan mereka, jadi aku yang seharusnya sakit dengan semua ini. Appa tau disini aku yang tumbuh berkembang tanpa kehadiran seorang appa bukan merka, disini akulah yang tersakiti dan mereka yang telah merebut appa dariku, lalu aku harus menjaga perasaan mereka dengan tidak menghubungi appaku sendiri? Apa kenyataan ini seharusnya terbalik? Seharusnya mereka yang mengembalikan appa kepadaku" jawab luhan dengan nada penuh kekecewaan**_

"_**appa akan kembali lu, appa janji" **_

_**Luhan menggeleng "percuma, apakah jika appa kembali lalu aku akan kembali keumurku 12 tahun yang lalu, apakah aku akan menjadi kecil lagi dan mengulang semua yang aku lewatkan tanpa kehadiran appa selama dua belas tahun belakangan? Apakah badanku akan menyusut lagi kemasa dimana aku masih ditaman kanak-kanak lalu kita melewati lagi segalanya bersama? Jawabannya tidak, karena walau appa kembali pun aku tetap tumbuh tanpa kehadiran seorang appa, jadi untuk apa appa kembali? Aku masih sanggup menerangi langit malam dengan cahayaku even the night must lose the moon" dengan itupun luhan menutup telfonnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.**_

'_**tuhan, aku bersumpah, aku hanya ingin bertemu appaku, tapi mengapa seakan dia tidak menginkanku, salahkah aku pernah lahir didunia ini. ya tuhan mungkin ini terdengar jahat tapi aku lebih memilih appaku meninggal daripada dia harus tetap bernafas dan berkeliaran didunia ini. Tuhan ini seperti penyakit hati yang dimana saat hatiku terluka aku masih harus tetap hidup dan merasakan sakit ini' hati luhan terus berkecambuk.**_

_**Betapa dia kecewa dengan sikap appanya. Betapa dia sangat membenci appanya yang satu itu.**_

**FLASBACK END**

.

.

.

Hari ini hari dimana seluruh keluarga berkumpul untuk merayakan kelulusan luhan dan sepupunya. Dan hari ini luhan harus berpidato ria didepan seluruh keluarganya.

"ayo luhan katakana sesuatu sebelum kamu dan sepupumu memotong kue kelulusan itu" seru salah satu tante luhan.

Luhan duduk dikursi central diujung meja. Dia berdehem pelan dan melihat seluruh keluarga melihat kearahnya.

Luhan mulai berbicara "aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk ibuku yang sudah membesarkanku dengan tangannya sendiri selama tiga belas tahun ini…" di menghela nafas "… aku melakukan segalanya demi dia, hanya untuknya…" air mata mulai lolos dari matanya, luhan menyekanya kasar "… luhan melihat semua perjuang eomma yang jatuh bangun membesarkanku seorang diri tanpa meminta bantuan siapapun…" dia tersenyum manis "… kalian tau, aku sangat bersyukur menjadi luhan saat ini…" luhan menundukkan kepalanya "… ada yang pernah bilang padaku, eomma adalah langit malam, bulan adalah pasangannya dan aku.. aku adalah bintang yang menghiasinya…" luhan menghela nafas panjang "… aku bersyukur telah menjadi bintang bagi eomma. eomma luhan hanya ingin eomma tau, bahwa luhan akan selalu berusaha menjadi satu-satunya bintang yang paling bersinar yang pernah langit malam miliki, luhan akan selalu berusaha menerangi langit malam dikala dia kehilangan bulan sebagai penerangannya, luhan hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa luhan sangat mencintai eomma, luhan amat mencintai eomma segalanya yang luhan lakukan hanya untuk eomma, segalanya untuk eomma, terima kasih eomma, terima kasih banyak telah memberikan luhan kesempatan untuk hidup didunia ini" serunya diikuti dengan isak tangisnya yang pecah.

Dengan itu sontak lay memeluk tubuh ringkih luhan yang sedang menangis.

Seluruh keluarga ikut terharu mendengar ucapan luhan tentang hidupnya.

END

Terima kasih buat readers yang udah nyempetin baca.

Aku Cuma mau bilang, ini kisah nyata dihidupku. I'm as luhan tapi disini aku menceritakan aku adalah anak tunggal tapi sebenarnya aku itu punya oppa dan jiejie.

Entahlah diumurku yang semakin dewasa aku semakin takut. Takut kehilangan eommaku sama seperti aku harus merelakan appaku pergi tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

Sebenarnya aku ingin banget eommaku baca ffku ini. Aku ingin nyampein kedia bahwa aku hidup didunia ini hanya untuknya. Aku ga pernah bisa ngucapin hal-hal indah kepada ibuku, aku benar-benar jadi cewe dingin seperti yang appaku pinta.

Aku terlalu malu mengatakan segala hal yang ingin aku katakan kepada ibuku , kalian tau hubungan aku dan ibuku sudah seperti teman. Aku dan dia dekat sekali lebih dari sahabat. Semuanya aku ceritakan pada ibuku. Mulai dari hal yang memalukan, menyenangkan, menyedihkan, membanggakan, semuanya.

Entah kenapa aku pengen nulis ff ini, aku baru liat lagi aja diary masa kecilku itu dimana ada tulisan ayahku disana.

Aku Cuma mau bilang.

Ayah…

Ayang.. ayang Cuma pengen ayah tau kalo ayang sayang banget sama ayah, kalo ayang pengen dikasih kesempatan sekali aja seumur hidup ayang untuk ketemu ayah lagi tanpa gangguan apapun.

Terima kasih buat yang udah ga jadi silent reader dan terima kasih buat yang udah baca kisah aneh ini.

Terima kasih sekali lagi terima kasih


End file.
